Fuel cells which generate electric current by controllably combining elemental hydrogen and oxygen are well known. In one form of such a fuel cell, an anodic layer and a cathodic layer are separated by a non-permeable electrolyte formed of a ceramic solid oxide. Such a fuel cell is known in the art as a “solid-oxide fuel cell” (SOFC). It is further known to combine a plurality of such fuel cells into a manifolded structure referred to in the art as a “fuel cell stack” and to provide a partially-oxidized “reformate” fuel (“syngas”) to the stack from a hydrocarbon catalytic reformer.
Prior art catalytic partial-oxidizing (POX) reformers typically are operated exothermically by using intake air to partially oxidize hydrocarbon fuel as may be represented by the following equation for a hydrocarbon and air,C7H12+3.5(O2+3.77N2)→6H2+7CO+13.22N2+heat   (Eq. 1)wherein the oxygen/carbon atomic ratio is 1.0, and the resulting reformate temperature is in the range of about 1000° C. Prior art reformers typically are operated slightly fuel-lean of stoichiometric to prevent coking of the anodes from non-reformed hydrocarbon decomposition within the fuel cell stack. Thus some full combustion of hydrocarbon and reformate occurs within the reformer in addition to, and in competition with, the electrochemical combustion of the fuel cell process. Such full combustion is wasteful of fuel and creates additional heat which must be removed from the reformate and/or stack, typically by passing a superabundance of cooling air through the cathode side of the stack.
It is known to produce a reformate containing hydrogen and carbon monoxide by endothermic steam reforming (SR) of hydrocarbon in the presence of water which may be represented by the following equation,C7H12+7H2O+heat→13H2+7CO   (Eq. 2)wherein the oxygen/carbon atomic ratio is still 1.0 and the reformate temperature is still about 1000° C. The disadvantages of this process for providing reformate for operating a fuel cell are 1) a continuous water supply must be provided; 2) heat must be provided, typically in the form of burned fuel, thus reducing the efficiency of the system; and 3) the reforming temperature is hard on the reformer materials and catalyst.
High temperature fuel cells inherently produce a combination of direct current electricity, waste heat, and syngas. The syngas, as used herein, is a mixture of unburned reformate, including hydrogen, carbon monoxide, and nitrogen, as well as combustion products such as carbon dioxide and water. In some prior art fuel cell systems, the syngas is burned in an afterburner, and the heat of combustion is partially recovered by heat exchange to the reformer, to the cathode inlet air, or both.
In accordance with the invention disclosed in the co-pending and commonly owned patent application Ser. No. 10/793,302 filed on Mar. 4, 2004, entitled “Apparatus and Method for Operation of a High Temperature Fuel Cell System Using Recycled Anode Exhaust”, a relatively small percentage, typically between 5% and 30%, of the anode syngas may be recycled into the reformer a) to increase fuel efficiency by endothermic reforming of water and carbon dioxide in the syngas in accordance with Equation 2 above (thus combining POX and SR reforming); b) to add excess water to the reformate to increase protection against anode coking; and c) to provide another opportunity for anode consumption of residual hydrogen. In such systems, and especially when using heavy fuels such as gasoline and diesel, the reformer typically is operated at a high temperature (which may even exceed the stack temperature) to provide the energy necessary for endothermic reforming. However, such high temperatures may be deleterious to the reformer over a period of time, and tend to lower system efficiency. From a durability point of view, it is desirable to be able to operate a reformer at the lowest temperature possible (without being in an operating region of carbon formation).
In a fuel cell stack, the reformate consumed is converted into approximately equal amounts of heat and electricity. The stack is cooled primarily by the flow of gases through it. Even with a modest amount of recycle flow added to the reformate, the total reformate massflow is relatively small, on the order of one-tenth the massflow of the cathode air, so the majority of cooling is done by cathode air. As previously noted, in endothermic reforming of recycled syngas with modest recycle rates, the reformate produced cannot be cooled much below stack temperature without risk of carbon nucleation. Therefore, in order to keep a reasonable temperature gradient in the stack between the inlet and outlet of the cathode, a very high cathode air massflow is required, being many times the amount required for the electrochemistry of the stack. This creates an added energy parasitic to the stack in the form of a very large air blower, and also tends to make the size of the cathode heat exchanger much larger than would otherwise be necessary.
What is needed in the art is a means for reducing the superabundance of air required in operation of a high temperature fuel cell system.
What is further needed is a means for improving the efficiency of reformer and stack processes while operating the reformer at a temperature below the stack temperature; for minimizing the size and weight of the heat exchangers; and for retaining most or all of the latent heat value of the anode tail gas for downstream processes.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide high efficiency operation of a high temperature fuel cell system with reduced total air flow and endothermic reforming.